Little Ice Prince's Love!
by Sabaku Ryutaro
Summary: "Adik kakak kelen malah sama Nalu?" Apakah jawaban Iruka? Apa benar Adik kakak keren marah pada Naru-chan? Atau Little Ice Prince akan kalah dari kakaknya? Pair: SasuNaru.CHAPTER 2: APDET!
1. Love Me NaruNaru!

**Little Ice Prince's Love!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rat: T**

**Kesan pertama adalah **_**moment**_** terpenting. Alangkah bijaksananya jika seseorang membuat **_**moment**_** tersebut dengan tidak saling menghujat karya orang lain. Jika memang karya ini tidak anda sukai silahkan kembali pada halaman sebelumnya, dengan mengingat kata, 'Don't Like, Don't Read!'**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: LOVE ME NARU-NARU!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke sayang, bangun!" seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan mata berwarna hitam membuka tirai jendela, sehingga matahari yang bersinar terang, menembus jendela. Menyinari seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur di bawah hangatnya selimut. Napas kecil yang biasa disebut dengkuran terdengar lembut, sehingga memecahkan kesunyian kamar yang ada. Perlahan demi perlahan mata anak tersebut membuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata <em>onyx<em> yang berwarna hitam.

"Ng... Ibu," anak berumur sebelas tahun yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, dan sudah berada di kelas enam menghela napas. 'Uuh, kembali pada hari membosankan,' pikirnya.

"Ayo cepat bangun! Ibu akan menyiapkan makanan terlebih dahulu," kata wanita yang bernama Mikoto tersebut.

"Iya bu...," jawab Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

Bosan. Sasuke Uchiha selalu merasa bosan dengan rutinitas di kehidupannya. Sesekali Sasuke ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tidak terikat dengan kebosanannya. Tetapi 'sesuatu' tersebut tidak pernah datang di kehidupannya.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menyadari jika Mikoto telah pergi dari kamarnya. Setelah rasa kantuk menghilang di dirinya. Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan dengan langkah lunglai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi Sasuke menggantung handuk yang dibawanya dari dalam kamar, dan membuka bajunya. Dinyalakan _shower_ yang tergantung di tembok, sehingga kulitnya yang putih terkena air yang dikeluarkan oleh _shower_ tersebut.

Itulah kehidupan Uchiha termuda. Setiap hari, dia harus bangun pagi-pagi dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melangsungkan rutinitasnya, sekolah dan belajar...

* * *

><p><strong>Hidup bosan melahirkan pepatah mati enggan hidup pun tak mampu<strong>

* * *

><p>Mata yang memiliki warna biru membuka pintu ruangan guru. Matanya bergerak ke kiri-ke kanan mencari sesuatu. Pada saat sesosok pria melambai-lambaikan tangannya, pemilik mata biru tersebut tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah pria tersebut.<p>

"Iluta-sensei?" sapa pria pemilik mata warna biru dengan rambut pirang yang bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Iruka yang ternyata adalah seorang guru di SD Konoha.

Mata Naruto yang berbinar-binar memandang Iruka. Semangat Naruto untuk sekolah sangatlah besar. Bahkan anak kelas empat SD tersebut rela berpisah dengan orang tuanya yang kaya raya hanya untuk bersekolah dan mendapatkan teman-teman yang banyak. Sedangkan orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk berpikir jika Naruto lebih baik diurus oleh seorang seperti Iruka. Seserang yang merupakan orang tua walinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ini pertama kali kau bersekolah di tempat umum kan?" tanya Iruka sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memegang tangan Iruka. "Ayo, ayo ke kelas!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangan Iruka.

Melihat tingkah laku kekanak-kanakan Naruto yang manis dan lucu, Iruka tidak bisa menolak. Iruka beranjak dari kursi dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Ayo!" seru Iruka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moment<strong>_** terindah adalah ketika melihat orang yang kau sayangi tersenyum**

* * *

><p>Seorang remaja SMA yang memiliki mata <em>onyx<em>, dan rambut hitam yang dikuncir melewati koridor. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang anak kecil yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip dengannya. Anak tersebut memasang wajah cemberut. Tetapi, pemuda yang merupakan kakaknya tidak mempedulikan tingkah laku adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, jangan cemberut. Kakak kesini hanya memastikan kau sampai di kelas dengan selamat," kata Itachi sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Sasuke yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari rambutnya.

"Aku benci Aniki!" seru Sasuke yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di depan pintu kelas. Itachi pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Itachi membuka pintu kelas untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk, dan membuat seluruh orang yang di dalam kelas langsung memandang ke arah pintu. Saat Itachi akan melangkahkan kakinya bersama Sasuke—

"Kelen!" terdengar teriakan cadel anak kecil yang hampir seumuran dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Itachi memandang pemilik mata biru yang berdiri di depan mereka. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang biasa terlihat dingin tiba-tiba membelalak melihat anak kecil manis, dan lucu di depannya.

Anak yang membuat Sasuke tertegun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke. "Kelen!" seru anak tersebut, sekali lagi, dan membuat wajah Sasuke berubah merah.

'Di-dia bilang aku keren?' pikir Sasuke yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Terima ka—"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika melihat pandangan anak tersebut terarah pada kakaknya. Mata biru anak kecil yang bernama Naruto Namikaze tidak bisa terlepas dari wajah Itachi yang sedang berekspresi hangat dan penuh senyuman ketika melihat pandangan Naruto yang berbinar-binar.

Itachi menundukan tubuhnya, sehingga wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Itachi sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto, dan membuat pemilik marga Uchiha satunya lagi menjadi sedikit sebal dengan tingkah laku kakaknya.

"Naluto...," kata Naruto dengan semburan merah di pipinya.

"Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan tidak berpikir panjang untuk mengucapkan kata hinaan pada Naruto.

"Dobe?" Naruto membeo sambil mendekati Sasuke—

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Dobe? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan manis, dan membuat wajah Sasuke langsung memerah.

"I-itu, bukan urusanmu, Dobe!" Sasuke berkata sambil membuang muka.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Itachi langsung tertawa dengan keras. "Kau lucu sekali adik ku!" seru Itachi disela-sela tawanya, dan tangannya langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut _raven_ Sasuke.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang, dan membuat penyandang nama Namikaze tersebut langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

Senyum Naruto lebih mengembang dengan mata lebih berbinar-binar, dan Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah Iruka. "Iluka! Jalannya Iluka lama sekali," seru Naruto sambil memeluk Iruka.

'Uuh, bagus, saingan lagi,' pikir Sasuke sambil memandang Iruka, dan Iruka yang merasa ada seseorang yang akan membunuhnya jika terus memeluk Naruto langsung melepas pelukan Naruto.

'Naruto punyaku,' pikir Sasuke sambil mengembungkan pipinya, dan akan menendang Iruka sekarang juga.

'Awas ya!' pikir Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya, menuju Iruka.

Sasuke menghentikan pikiran, maupun langkahnya dan sekarang dia sibuk memandang Naruto yang sedang sibuk menarik-narik Iruka untuk masuk ke kelas dengan pipi kenyal yang mengembung, dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

'Uh.. manis...,' Sasuke melupakan rasa iri atau cemburunya, dan kembali memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi kagum.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah-rubah, tawa Itachi semakin keras. 'Kali ini benar-benar menarik, Sasuke sampai terbawa emosi seperti ini lucu sekali,' pikir Itachi.

Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah dua Uchiha. Matanya memandang Sasuke dan Itachi secara bergantian. "Daaah, kakak pacal Nalu," tiba-tiba Naruto berpamitan dengan mengatakan 'daaah, kakak pacar Naru,' sambil memeluk Itachi, dan setelah itu Naruto pun berlari kembali ke arah Iruka.

'Pa-pacar?' Sasuke membeo di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak dipeluk, dan tidak dibilang pacar...," gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan, sehingga hanya Itachi yang bisa mendengar.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto. Melihat adik ciliknya yang seperti patah hati ingin sekali Itachi tertawa lebih keras.

Itachi menghentikan tawanya, dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius kembali. "Kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Itachi yang membuat pikiran Sasuke kembali fokus.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan galak dan penuh dengan rasa iri. "Aku benci Aniki!" teriak Sasuke dan langsung berlari ke dalam kelas—tidak peduli Itachi yang sudah kembali tertawa dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kekanak-kanakan itu seperti barang antik, sangat menarik<strong>

* * *

><p>Di dalam kelas Sasuke terdiam, tidak terfokus pada pelajaran. Dia tidak peduli jika <em>fans-fans<em> ciliknya memanggil namanya, dan menggangu dirinya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap kosong papan tulis yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan guru yang sedang mengajar, dan pikirannya pun kembali pada sesosok mata biru dengan rambut pirang.

"Dobe-chan," gumam Sasuke.

"Dobe? Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang teman sebangkunya. Mata yang terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya, rambut berwarna merah, dan terdapat tato 'ai' di keningnya adalah sahabat baik Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara.

"Hm..," Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Takut jika dia memberitahukan 'siapa Dobe-nya' Gaara akan merebutnya.

"Oh iya, kau tahu? Anak kelas empat sampai anak-anak SMA Konoha ribut sekali, katanya di kelas empat ada anak manis yang baru masuk kemari," kata Gaara sambil berbisik-bisik agar guru tidak mengetahui jika dia sedang mengobrol.

"Ma-manis?" Sasuke membeo.

_Anak yang membuat Sasuke tertegun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke. "Kelen!" seru anak tersebut, sekali lagi, dan membuat wajah Sasuke berubah merah. _

'Jangan-jangan...,' pikir Sasuke yang sudah mulai menduga siapa orang yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Iya, tapi sayangnya anak tersebut bilang jika dia sudah mempunyai kekasih yang keren dan merupakan anak SMA," kata Gaara dengan nada kecewa.

'Keren? Benar dugaanku, itu pasti Naruto!' pikir Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke menajam. Kakaknya telah merebut orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke mengembungkan pipinya, dan memalingkan muka dari Gaara. Melihat sifat Sasuke yang seperti itu, Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Uuh," Sasuke memegang jantungnya karena tiba-tiba merasa sakit.

"Sasu? Sasu kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Sasuke.

"Ng...nggak," kata Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit di jantungnya.

'Uuh, kenapa jantungku seperti ditusuk?' pikir Sasuke yang berusaha bersikap seperti biasa dan tidak menyadari jika dia telah cemburu.

* * *

><p><strong>Cemburu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk diutarakan<strong>

* * *

><p>Jam istirahat telah tiba. Dikarenakan kesehatan anak SD Konoha haruslah terjamin, makanan pun sudah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah, dan akan dibagikan kesetiap murid-murid SD Konoha di dalam kelas.<p>

Seluruh anak-anak sibuk menyantap makanan mereka. Seluruh anak, kecuali—

"Kau tidak makan, Sasuke?" tanya Choji yang terkenal sebagai tukang makan di SD Konoha.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Choji, dan Gaara saling pandang. "Kalau begitu untuk ku ya?" tanya Choji sekali lagi.

Sasuke mendorong makanannya ke arah Choji dan beranjak dari kursi, dan membuat Gaara memandangnya heran.

"...," Sasuke mencoba mencari alasan untuk keluar kelas. Tetapi, karena tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan alasan, akhirnya Sasuke pun ke luar kelas tanpa berpamitan atau memberi alasan.

"Hati-hati," teriak Gaara sambil memandang Sasuke dengan polos.

"Hati-hati? Memang dia mau kemana?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Gaara, bangku Sasuke.

Gaara memandang sesosok pemilik mata _lavender_, dengan rambut panjang yang berwarna hitam kecokelatan. Melihat sesosok tersebut, Gaara memalingkan muka, dan langsung mengambil makanannya untuk pindah ke bangku lain.

Choji memandang pemilik mata _lavender_ yang bernama Neji. "Kau punya salah ya? Pasti Neji nakal sama Ga-chan!" tuduh Choji, dan membuat Neji sedikit terkejut.

"Aku nggak nakal!" seru Neji sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Choji.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta bisa membuat seseorang hilang nafsu makan<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke menelusuri lorong. Setelah mendapatkan informasi jika Naruto adalah kelas empat, Sasuke mencoba untuk melihat ke seluruh kelas empat SD Konoha. Akhirnya, setelah menelusuri beberapa kelas, Sasuke melihat sesosok mata biru sedang makan dengan dikelilingi teman-temannya.<p>

Melihat mata biru yang berbinar-binar dan melihat bibir Naruto yang selalu tertawa ketika mendengar humor yang diucapkan teman-temannya membuat Sasuke sebal, dan iri pada teman Naruto. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sambil melihat Naruto dari balik jendela kelas.

"Sasuke...," tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil namanya, dan membuat Sasuke membalikan badannya.

Seorang anak kecil yang memiliki rambut merah muda, memakai baju merah, dan memiliki mata hijau memandang Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Melihat ekspresi anak tersebut Sasuke sedikit merinding. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang tajam langsung memandang anak tersebut.

"...," Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke mencari aku?" tanya anak wanita yang memiliki rambut merah muda tersebut, dan membuat Sasuke _sweetdrop_ jika dia bukan Uchiha.

"A, aku—"

"Ciyeeee Sasuke sama Sakuraa!" tiba-tiba ada teriakan seseorang yang membuat Sasuke memandang tajam orang tersebut, dan Sakura menundukan wajahnya karena malu.

"Sakura malu-malu ihhhh," teriak sosok itu lagi.

"Ih, Kiba jangan gitu! Sasuke kan jadi maluu!" seru Sakura sambil mengejar sesosok berambut acak-acakan, tato berbentuk segitiga di pipinya, dan anjing yang disimpan di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Malu darimana?' tanya Sasuke di dalam hati. Setelah itu Sasuke kembali melihat sesosok Naruto, tetapi sosok tersebut tidaklah ada.

"Ini adiknya kakak keleeen?" Naruto sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

Sasuke membalikan badannya. Melihat mata biru yang sangat indah membuat Sasuke kembali berdebar-debar. "Kenapa kau berdiri di belakangku?" secara reflek Sasuke berteriak, dan mengatakan kata-kata kasar bagi Naruto.

"Na-nalu...," kata Naruto tertahan dengan wajah merah, dan meninggalkan kesan manis bagi Sasuke.

"Mau nitip ini buat kakak kelen!" seru Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah cokelat yang diberi pita oranye.

Sasuke mengembungkan pipinya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tidak mau!" teriak Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Mata biru Naruto membelalak. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Hadiah jelek seperti ini nggak pantas buat Aniki!" kata Sasuke dengan ngasal.

Mata biru Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sembab. Sasuke yang melihat itu semua tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya membuang mukanya. "Nakal sama Nalu!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis, dan suara tangisannya sangatlah kencang.

Sasuke membelalakan mata, dan menjadi panik. "Jangan menangis!" seru Sasuke.

Tangisan Naruto bertambah kencang, tidak peduli dengan kepanikan Uchiha bungsu.

"Jangan menangis!" Sasuke kembali berteriak, dan tidak membuat keadaan semakin membaik.

"Ih, Sasuke bikin naruto nangis!" tiba-tiba anak-anak sekelilingnya meledek Sasuke sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke menjadi sedih, bukan karena ejekan orang-orang disekitarnya melainkan karena tangisan Naruto. Bibirnya pun bergetar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menganggap dirinya bodoh, dan kalah dari kakaknya. 'Aku mohon, jangan nangis?' teriak Sasuke di dalam hati.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, dan dengan wajah tertunduk - secara perlahan dia meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Naruto. "Ber-berhenti menangis," kata Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar, dan tidak peduli jika seluruh orang di sekelilingnya memandang dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa -hiks- halus belhenti?" tanya Naruto dengan diiringi tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

"Ka...karena—"

Tangisan Naruto terhenti. Mata biru memandang sesosok _raven_ yang sedang menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih di kepala Naruto. Seiring dengan isakan tangis, Naruto mencoba lebih mendekat pada sesosok_ raven_ tersebut. Dan ketika memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah yang tertunduk tersebut, mata Naruto membelalak.

"Ka...karena jika menangis aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak menangis!" seru Sasuke dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, dan suara tangisannya pun memenuhi koridor, tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Naruto tertegun, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat sesosok _raven _menangis. Tiba-tiba air matanya pun kembali keluar, dan Naruto pun ikut menangis, menangis lebih keras daripada Sasuke. Sehingga untuk pertama kalinya mereka pun akan mengingat jika mereka saling berkenalan dengan cara tangisan yang terdengar hingga seluruh koridor.

**Cinta mampu merubah segalanya, bahkan merubah seorang Uchiha sekalipun**

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

* * *

><p>Hei semua! Makasih sudah membaca cerita Ryu. Cerita ini memang kesannya aneh, anak SD sudah merasakan cinta. Tapi Ryu mempunyai banyak alasan untuk buat cerita ini dengan setting Naruto dan Sasuke kecil. Hehehe. Kayaknya imut gimana gitu~<p>

Untuk mengetahui cerita ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak tolong di _review_, ya.. Makasih..

Review reader sangatlah membantu bagi author baru seperti Ryu ini...

Ryutaro.


	2. Little Ice Prince! Liar!

**Little Ice Prince's Love!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Shonen Ai, OOC, Chibi Naruto, Miss Typo, dan lain-lain.**

** Sebelum Ryu memulai cerita, Ryu ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang review dan mendukung Ryu dalam cerita ini. Mudah-mudahan untuk selanjutnya Ryu tidak mengecewakan para pembaca.**

** Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pembaca:**

** 1. Kenapa Naruto masih cadel walau sudah kelas empat?**

** Jawab: Karena Ryu ingin memperlihatkan kalau Naru itu jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang di sekitarnya karena dia di sekolahkan di sekolah pribadi dengan orang tua yang sibuk, dan Ryu ingin membuat semua orang masih menganggap tetap Naruto itu sebagai 'Naru-Dobe yang manis' di cerita ini. Hehehe.**

** 2. Kelas berapa tokoh-tokoh di sini?**

** Jawab: Naruto= 4 SD**

** Sakura= 5SD**

** Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Choji= 6 SD**

** Itachi = 1 SMA**

** 3. Apakah para Chibi ini akan beranjak dewasa?**

** Jawab: Sedang dipikirkan. Hehehe. Kalau Ryu lagi **_**mood**_** mudah-mudahan bisa.**

** 4. Apakah cerita ini akan diteruskan?**

** Jawab: Ini sedang dilanjutkan hehehe.**

** Itu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh **_**reader**_**. Untuk semuanya, baik para senpai maupun **_**reader**_**, makasih ya sudah **_**review**_**. Dan untuk terakhir Ryu ucapkan mohon bimbingannya. Hehehe.**

**Pertemuan kedua adalah awal dimana kita membuka diri dan memperkenalkan diri kita lebih jauh pada orang-orang. Sehingga awali perkenalan dengan saling menghargai. Jika tidak suka dengan cerita ini kembalilah pada halaman sebelumnya sambil mengingat 'Don't Like, Don't Read!'**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Little Ice Prince's! Liar!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikoto membuka pintu kamar. Saat mata hitamnya memandang ke dalam sebuah kamar yang bernuansa serba biru, Mikoto melihat anak bungsunya sudah berpakaian rapih, memakai seragam sekolah dan memakai sepatu. Selain itu, mata <em>onyx<em> anaknya tampak bersinar, tidak mengantuk atau bosan seperti biasanya.

"Waah, anak ibu sudah siap rupanya?" tanya Mikoto, dan membuat Sasuke yang sedang memakai sepatunya langsung melihat ke arah Mikoto.

"Iya bu, aku ingin cepat-cepat ke sekolah," kata Sasuke yang telah selesai mengikat sepatunya, dan langsung berdiri dari sofa, ketika dia siap untuk berangkat.

'Tepatnya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu, Naruto,' pikir Sasuke yang sudah mulai merasa seperti _fans-fans_ gelapnya yang selalu mengejar dirinya, cuman kali ini dialah yang berada di dalam posisi sebagai _fans-fans_-nya tersebut.

Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke, dan membetulkan kerah baju Sasuke. "...Tetapi Itachi-nii belum siap, dia masih mandi. Sasuke sarapan dulu saja ya sayang," kata Mikoto sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut anaknya, setelah membetulkan kerah baju Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang ibunya. 'Apa? Tidak! Kalau begini aku harus pergi sendiri,' pikirnya, keras kepala.

"Sasuke bisa pergi ke sekolah sendiri ibu," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah 'jangan berani larang aku ibu ku sayang.'

Mikoto mengangguk perlahan, mencoba bersikap pengertian. "Tidak bisa, Sasuke harus diantar oleh Itachi-nii, ayo kita turun, kita sarapan bersama Ayah!" ajak Mikoto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Alasan untuk menemui Naruto di pagi hari—meski dia tidak yakin jika Naruto sudah tiba di sekolah—akan digagalkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Terlebih, jika diantar oleh kakaknya pastilah membuat pagi harinya yang indah akan menjadi buruk—bahkan sangat buruk.

'Uh..,' pikir Sasuke sambil memandang ibunya dengan ekspresi 'lepas tanganku sekarang juga, dan biarkan aku berlari ke sekolah.'

Mikoto pun memandang Sasuke. "Kenapa sayang?" tanya ibunya, dengan tatapan keibuan.

Sasuke mengedipkan ke dua matanya. 'Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika di depan ibu,' pikir Sasuke. _Dia terlalu canti dan baik!_ Teriak Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu," jawabnya singkat sambil menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani berkata jujur pada ibunya. _hiks! _

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk mengatakan hal jujur terkadang lebih sulit daripada berbohong<strong>

* * *

><p>Pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut hitam memandang anak kecil berambut <em>raven<em> yang duduk di sampingnya. Entah sejak kapan dirinya telah dianggap musuh, bahkan saingan oleh adik semata wayangnya sendiri. Sehingga, wajah Sasuke selalu terlihat judes bahkan dingin ketika melihat dirinya.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya ketika tiba di lapangan parkir sekolah. "Sudah sampai, ayo keluar adik ku manis," kata Itachi sambil menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke memperlihatkan tatapan sinis pada Itachi. Setelah itu Sasuke melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil. 'Semakin lama, semakin kesal jika bersama Aniki,' pikir Sasuke yang sekarang ini sudah berada di luar mobil, dan akan berjalan ke kelasnya sebelum—

"Kakak!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang langsung membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang.

'Su-suara itu?' Sasuke membalikan badannya untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara.

'Na-Naruto?' pikir Sasuke sambil memandang sesosok rambut pirang yang berdiri di depan dirinya, dan tangannya sedang digandeng oleh seorang pria dewasa.

"Kakak!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi sambil tertawa dengan lucunya, dan membuat wajah Sasuke sudah hampir menyamai kepiting rebus.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Iruka, dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi dan gerak tubuh Naruto yang berlari sambil bersiap-siap untuk memeluk, Sasuke langsung membuka tangannya dengan lebar, bersiap-siap untuk menerima pelukan sang pujaan hati.

Naruto pun berlari semakin dekat ke arahnya, dan tatapan tajam seorang Sasuke pun melembut. 'Naru-chan!' pikir Sasuke dengan senyuman yang sedikit terukir di bibirnya.

Naruto pun telah berada di depannya, dan Sasuke akan memeluknya ketika Naruto—

Lewat!

"Hup, kau semakin lucu ya Naruto," kata Itachi sambil menggendong Naruto.

"...," Sasuke terdiam dengan tangan yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Kakak kelen!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk leher Itachi dengan erat.

"...," Sasuke masih terdiam, masih belum percaya jika Naruto baru saja melewatinya.

'Di-dia melewatiku? Dan dia telah memeluk Aniki?' seru Sasuke di dalam hati.

Sasuke segera merubah posisi 'siap menerima pelukannya' menjadi biasa, memasang wajah dingin a la Uchiha-nya kembali dan membalikan badan untuk memandang kakaknya.

Mata _onyx _dan _onyx_ pun saling bertemu.

'Lepaskan dia atau aku akan membunuhmu!' Sasuke menggunakan pandangan mata tajamnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut pada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum sadis, nyaris seperti seorang psikopat. 'Coba saja adik bodoh, lawan aku jika bisa!' Itachi pun menggunakan bahasa mata untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke.

GRAP! Tangan Itachi mengelus-ngelus punggung Naruto, hendak menantang Sasuke.

'Aniki!' Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dan memandang Itachi dengan tatapan lebih tajam.

'Menantang aku adik kecil?' pikir Itachi dengan senyuman bertambah lebar ketika melihat adiknya bertambah geram.

Itachi mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto, sehingga membuat Sasuke mengutuk Itachi di dalam dirinya, dan itu semua terlihat sekali dari sorot mata Sasuke yang terus menajam. 'Aniki menyebalkan, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhnya lebih lanjut!' pikir Sasuke yang sudah membuat matanya setajam atau semenakutkan mungkin— tetapi tidak ada hasil jika itu dilakukan pada Itachi.

'Hati-hati adik, matamu itu bisa keluar?' pikir Itachi yang ternyata tidak takut sama sekali pada tatapan Sasuke.

Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, dan membuat Sasuke bereaksi, untuk menginjak kaki kakaknya. "Naru-chan, suka kakak?" tanya Itachi yang membuat mata Sasuke akan membelalak sangat besar jika dia bukan Uchiha.

'Apa maksud Aniki-menyebalkan ini?' pikir Sasuke.

'Tentu saja Naruto akan menjawab ti—'

"Iyaaaaaa," jawab Naruto dengan semangat dan polos, tetapi berhasil menghancurkan hati, dan pikiran positif Sasuke dalam seketika.

'Khukhukhu, makan itu adik bodoh!' pikir Itachi sambil mendekap Naruto dengan erat, sedangkan pikiran Sasuke sedang sibuk merencanakan penggalian tanah untuk mengubur kakaknya hidup-hidup.

"Sasu, sudah mau masuk!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang orang yang kali ini telah mengganggunya. 'Gaara? Gawat, dia tidak boleh tahu jika aku menyukai bocah pirang kelas empat ini! Sudah cukup aku dipermalukan dengan menangis di koridor!' pikir Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Betul adik ku sayang. Cepat masuk kelas!" kata Itachi.

'Apa maksud dari senyumnya itu?' Sasuke mendengus di dalam hati sambil mengutuk Gaara sampai tujuh turunan karena datang di saat tidak tepat.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau mengatakan 'hn' berarti ayo cepat masuk!" seru Gaara yang salah mengartikan jika 'hn' sasuke adalah 'iya.'

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tajam dan membuat Gaara sedikit bergidik ngeri. 'Aku tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sini tanpa memastikan Naruto terpisah dari kakak ku!' pikir Sasuke yang berpikir untuk mengulur-ngulur waktu masuk kelas.

Itachi pun menyadari jika dirinya hampir terlambat masuk sekolah. Diturunkannya Naruto, dan setelah itu Itachi menurunkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. "Kakak mau sekolah dulu, Naruto sekolah yang rajin ya? Nanti kakak datang lagi buat ketemu Naruto," kata Itachi sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Anak baik!" Itachi mengelus rambut Naruto, dan Naruto tertawa dengan riang ketika Itachi mengelus rambutnya.

'Aniki-baka! Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepala Naruto?' teriak Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Kau pergi bersama Sasuke ke kelas ya Naruto," kata Itachi.

Deg!

'A-apa?' pikir Sasuke. _YES!_

'Eh tunggu!' Sasuke terdiam.

'Tapi...,' Sasuke memandang Gaara yang telah mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan perkataan Itachi.

'Jika begini aku...,' Sasuke masih terdiam sambil berpikir.

'Harga diri Uchiha harus aku jaga!' pikir Sasuke.

_Action!_

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan seorang anak bodoh yang mengucapkan kata 'r' saja tidak bisa," kata Sasuke yang berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya di depan sahabatnya dan membuat Naruto yang tidak merasa bersalah, dan Itachi langsung melihat ke arahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya dengan wajah tidak berdosa. "Bodoh?" Naruto membeo dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu menggemaskan. 'Apa yang aku katakan? Apa yang aku katakan pada anak semanis ini?' pikir Sasuke yang sudah merasa telah terjatuh ke dalam jurang kenistaan yang sangat dalam.

'Ah! Lupakan! Aku harus segera menghindar dari sini!' seru Sasuke di dalam hati.

Sasuke memalingkan muka, dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Naruto. "Ayo Gaara, kita ke kelas!" ajak Sasuke yang tidak mau mendengar Naruto bertanya yang tidak-tidak dan menangis seperti kemarin.

'Iya,' jawab Gaara singkat, dan langsung mengekor Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menuju gedung sekolah terlebih dahulu.

Iruka yang sejak tadi terdiam sambil memandang Naruto dan Itachi dari kejauhan kali ini mendekati mereka berdua—ketika Sasuke dan Gaara sudah memasuki gedung sekolah. "Ah, jika tidak keberatan aku akan membawa Naruto masuk kelas juga," kata Iruka setelah berdiri di samping Itachi.

Itachi memandang Iruka, dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, sampai jumpa Naruto-manis!" kata Itachi, dan setelah itu Itachi pun pergi dari hadapan Iruka dan Naruto.

"Dadaah kakak kelen!" seru Naruto dengan riang.

Iruka tersenyum memandang wajah Naruto yang begitu gembira. Setelah Itachi sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, Iruka akan mengajak Naruto memasuki ke kelas sebelum—

"Adik kakak kelen malah sama Nalu, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih dan wajah tertunduk.

'Eh?' mata Iruka membelalak.

'Jadi sejak tadi dia berpura-pura riang?' pikir Iruka yang sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Naruto yang bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Tidak, tidak Naruto! Tidak mungkin adik kakak keren itu marah pada Naruto," kata Iruka dengan nada lembut dan berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan sorot mata penuh keingintahuan.

Iruka tertawa kecut sambil mengelus-ngelus leher belakangnya. 'Inilah susahnya jika berbicara dengan seorang anak yang penuh keingintahuan,' pikir Iruka di dalam hati.

"Ng—" Iruka mencoba mencari alasan.

'Tidak mungkin aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,' pikir Iruka.

"Nalu.. Nalu nyebelin ya? Nalu.. dibenci?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ng—" Iruka memandang langit, seolah-olah di atas sana ada jawaban.

"Ng?" tanya Naruto dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar, dan meloncat-loncat tidak sabar, ingin tahu apa jawaban Iruka.

"Iya karena adik kakak keren itu baik," kata Iruka sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Baik? Adik kakak kelen—" Naruto pun mengangguk, dan senyumnya kembali mengembang..

'Tuhan jangan sampai dia bertanya lebih lanjut. Lagipula alasan apa yang telah aku gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto?' Iruka sudah merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Hehehe," Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Iya, adik kakak kelen memang baik!" kata Naruto dengan nada yang polos, dan membuat Iruka lega karena Naruto tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

'Syukurlah dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut,' pikir Iruka sambil menghela napas. _Terkadang anak ini memang bikin jantungan!_

"Oh Iluka... Nalu tahu adik kakak kelen nggak malah, tapi Nalu tetap mau minta maaf sama adik kakak kelen," kata Naruto dengan arti kata-katanya, 'Oh Iruka, Naru tahu adik kakak keren nggak marah, tapi Naru tetap mau minta maaf sama adik kakak keren.'

"Eh?" Iruka memandang wajah Naruto dengan heran.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan. "Iya... Nalu suka buat susah adik kakak kelen," kata Naruto dan membuat Iruka tertegun.

Iruka tersenyum. "Ada caranya buat bisa membuat adik kakak keren Naruto buat menerima maaf Naruto," kata Iruka, dan membuat Naruto memandang dirinya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Cala?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah...," Iruka pun menjelaskan rencananya pada Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Berbohong adalah hal terakhir yang dilakukan ketika kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun<strong>

* * *

><p>Pikiran Sasuke kembali terganggu. Dengan tatapan kosong mata <em>onyx<em>-nya memandang pemilik baju ketat hijau norak yang sedang sibuk berteriak dengan semangat untuk memandu murid-murid kelas enam yang sedang berlatih sepak bola.

Sasuke menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya telah menyadari jika pemilik rambut pirang, dan mata biru telah berhasil menghiasi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, tetapi tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa menghilangkan si pirang dari pikirannya .

"Sasuke giliranmu!" teriak pemilik baju hijau norak yang ternyata adalah guru olah raga, dan membuat Sasuke kembali terfokus.

Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk memasuki lapangan ketika melihat sosok yang sedang dipikirkannya sedang berlari. Mata Sasuke menerawang-memandang sosok tersebut. 'Naruto? Mau kemana si Dobe itu?' pikir Sasuke yang akan menyusul Naruto, sebelum—

"Sasuke! Ayo!" teriak guru olah raga tersebut dan membuat Sasuke kembali terfokus pada pelajaran olah raga.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto berada, lalu kembali melihat pada lapangan. 'Fokus Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh mempermalukan dirimu lebih lanjut,' pikir Sasuke sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'Kau harus buktikan jika kau adalah yang terbaik!' Sasuke memasuki lapangan.

'Karena dengan demikian—' Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya.

'Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Aniki, dan membuat Naruto mengatakan jika aku adalah pacarnya!_ YES!_' pikir Sasuke sambil memandang gawang yang harus dibobolnya. 'Dan nanti aku bisa membuat Aniki merasakan bagaimana tidak enaknya dipermalukan, hohoho,' pikir Sasuke yang sudah mulai terlihat maniak di mata _team_ sepak bolanya karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Di tempat lain, para anak perempuan yang sedang sibuk bermain bola tangan pun langsung berhenti beraktivitas karena menyadari Sasuke memasuki lapangan dan akan segera bermain bola. Mereka pun sibuk berlari ke arah lapangan sepak bola untuk menyemangati Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeee!" teriak para anak perempuan sedangkan anak laki-laki hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal sekaligus iri.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan teriakan anak perempuan yang menyemangatinya maupun tatapan sinis para anak laki-laki. Sasuke hanyalah terfokus pada pemilik mata berwarna biru yang sedang memandang dirinya dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p><strong>Jika jodoh sudah ditentukan kenapa cinta harus diperjuangkan?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke hebat!" teriak seluruh anak perempuan dan para anak laki-laki yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sepak bola.<p>

"Istirahat sepuluh menit!" teriak guru Gai dengan penuh semangat, dan membuat anak-anak berhamburan ke pinggir lapangan.

Sasuke memandang gawang yang telah dibobolnya hanya dalam beberapa menit. Senyum a la Uchiha terlukis di bibirnya. Matanya memandang ke arah dimana dia terakhir kali melihat Naruto.

Eh?

'Tidak ada?' tanya Sasuke di dalam hati sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

'Dimana dia? Dia keluar dari kelas kan? Terus sekarang dimana?' Sasuke kembali mencari sosok yang menambat hatinya sampai—

"Waaah manis sekali!" terdengar anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di pinggir lapangan.

Sasuke memandang ke arah sumber suara dan melihat jika teman-temannya sedang menyubit pipi Naruto bahkan memeluk Naruto. Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam. Dia benar-benar tidak suka jika seseorang menyentuh apa yang sudah dianggap menjadi miliknya. Akhirnya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah teman-temannya dan memandang sosok yang sedang digandrungi tersebut.

"Adik kakak kelen?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman hangat, ketika Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"...," Sasuke terdiam.

"Adik kakak kelen hebat! Nalu mau bisa main bola kayak adik kakak kelen," seru Naruto sambil meloncat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sehingga Sasuke terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan Naruto di atasnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" teriak para anak perempuan di sekeliling Sasuke ketika melihat suasana manis di depan mereka.

'A-aku dikatakan keren?' Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan tangannya mulai bergerak hendak mengelus rambut Naruto sebelum—

"Sasuke ternyata menyukai bocah!" seseorang berteriak dan membuat Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Sasuke memandang mata biru di depannya yang begitu cerah, dan selalu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar. "Aku...," kata-kata Sasuke seperti tertahan.

"Wah yang benar? Jadi anak kelas empat cadel ini yang disukai Sasuke? Eh? Bukannya itu anak yang menangis bersama Sasuke di koridor kelas empat?" ada satu lagi suara yang membuat hati Sasuke sedikit geram karena telah menghina orang yang disukainya.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?" tiba-tiba anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah muda dan bernama Sakura mendekati dirinya dan memandang Sasuke.

Deg!

Sasuke mengalami posisi yang sulit. Di suatu sisi dia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha, dan memperbaiki kesalahannya di waktu lalu karena telah menangis di koridor. Di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika dia menyayangi anak kecil cadel alias anak bodoh yang sedang terduduk di atas tubuhnya.

"Waaaah, benar-benar! Lihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi hangat ketika melihat anak ingusan ini!" kata seseorang anak laki-laki yang sok tahu dan membuat seluruh anak laki-laki di sekitarnya tertawa.

'Mereka mengtertawakan aku? Sial!' pikir Sasuke.

Gaara berjalan ke arah pinggir lapangan dan akan memarahi mereka yang mengtertawakan Sasuke, tetapi—

Mendengar tawa teman-temannya yang semakin keras secara reflek Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto dengan kasar. "Kau tidak bisa berhati-hati apa?" seru Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka.

Mata Naruto membelalak. "Ma..maaf..," bibir Naruto pun bergetar.

Gaara yang tadinya akan membantu Sasuke kini mendekati Naruto, dan berjongkok sambil memegang pundak Naruto. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu kasar Sasu, dia hanya meme—"

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu! Aku berbicara pada anak yang tidak tahu aturan ini!" seru Sasuke pada Gaara dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan membuat Naruto gemetar katakutan.

"Uchiha jangan kasar pada Gaa-chan!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Neji Hyuuga.

Gaara memandang Neji dengan kesal. "Hyuuga-san jangan berteriak pada Sasu! Dan Sabaku-san untukmu! Lalu untuk apa Hyuuga ikut campur urusanku?" teriak Gaara.

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Neji mengepalkan tangannya. "Gaa-chan jahat!" teriak Neji dan setelah itu Neji berlari, menembus kerumunan murid-murid yang sedang menonton 'drama dadakan' di depan mereka.

"Waaah, Neji patah hati tuh!" kata anak-anak sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Iya, habis yang disukainya Gaa-chan yang terkenal galak sih," balas teman bisik-bisiknya.

Sasuke pun memijat-mijat pelipisnya, pusing dengan keributan yang terjadi.

Naruto memegang jari-jari Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terfokus dan terpaku di tempat. "Adik kakak kelen, Nalu minta maaf..," mata Naruto mulai sembab. Melihat bibir dan wajah Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menangis Sasuke menelan ludah, mencoba menenangkan hatinya. 'Ah! Kenapa dia harus memasang wajah seperti itu di saat seperti ini?' teriak Sasuke di dalam hati.

'Tapi... aku tidak boleh kalah!' Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Kau! Untuk apa kau di sini, anak bodoh?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata berkilat tajam, dan nada suara yang begitu dingin.

"Na..Nalu," Naruto akan mengeluarkan air matanya ketika—

'Si-sial! Jangan menangis lagi! ' teriak Sasuke di dalam hati.

Kabul dali kelas..," kata Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

'A-apa?' pikir Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hn, kau memang tidak pantas untuk berada di sekolah khusus anak-anak pintar ini, Dobe," Sasuke berkata ngasal, hendak memperlihatkan pada teman-temannya jika dia tidak pernah peduli pada anak kelas empat ingusan yang sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Sasu!" seru Gaara.

"Kau kira kali ini aku bisa luluh hanya karena kau menangis anak cengeng?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, hendak bertindak lebih kejam.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nalu...," Naruto mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tetapi suaranya seperti tertahankan oleh aura kejam yang dipancarkan Sasuke.

"Nalu apa Hah?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memperlihatkan benda yang berwarna bulat, dan di bungkus dengan plastik. "Na-Nalu mau ngasih ini," kata Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar.

Mata Sasuke membelalak sambil memandang permen yang ada di tangan Naruto. 'Di-dia!' pikir Sasuke.

'Kabur dari kelas hanya untuk memberikan benda ini pada Aniki?' Sasuke tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, dan dia mengutuk Itachi di dalam hatinya.

"Sudah aku bilang, Aniki tidak akan menerima barang murahan seperti ini!" teriak Sasuke dengan penuh emosi, dan jiwa kekanak-kanakannya langsung keluar dalam seketika.

Air mata Naruto mulai mengalir. "Ini bukan buat kakak kelen...," kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar dan sedikit berteriak, tidak mau kalah dari teriakan Sasuke.

"Ta—tapi...," Suara Naruto tertahankan.

"—ini buat adik kakak kelen!" Naruto pun menghapus air matanya.

Gaara memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata, tertegun dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kalau adik kakak kelen nggak suka, jangan teliak sama Nalu...," Naruto menggenggam permen yang di tangannya dengan erat.

Melihat Naruto, para penonton alias teman-teman, dan _fans _Sasuke memandang Sasuke dengan miris, mengira jika Sasuke benar-benar orang terkejam di seluruh dunia.

Semua terdiam.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Sudahlah jangan nangis, ayo kakak antar ke kelas," kata Gaara sambil menyentuh pundak Naruto, dan telah berhasil memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat tercipta.

"Naruto jangan keluar dari kelas, nanti gurunya Naruto cemas...," Gaara menasehati Naruto dan akan menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk beranjak pergi dari lapangan, dan menuju kelas Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke...

"_Ini buat adik kakak kelen!" Naruto pun menghapus air matanya_.

'I-itu untuk ku?' pikir Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat, pinggir lapangan.

"_Kalau adik kakak kelen nggak suka, jangan teliak sama Nalu...," Naruto menggenggam permen yang di tangannya dengan erat._

'Bagaimana aku tidak menyukainya?' Sasuke mulai menggerakan tubuhnya menuju Naruto dan menarik Naruto—

GRAP!

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto dan tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau lepas kali ini anak bodoh," kata Sasuke.

'Aku pasti menyukai apapun dari anak bodoh ini!' pikir Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto tambah erat.

Mata biru Naruto membelalak. Orang yang memeluknya ini benar-benar aneh. Terkadang dia sangat galak, dan terkadang dia sangat baik. Tetapi ya sudahlah! Naruto menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum kembali, sehingga seluruh anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki tidak bisa menahan teriakannya untuk mengejek dan menyoraki Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai _'little ice prince.'_

"Jangan menangis lagi!" seru Sasuke sambil menikmati harumnya rambut Naruto, tidak peduli jika guru olah raga yang bernama Gai berteriak-teriak mengenai 'waktu istirahat telah selesai.'

"Iya adiknya kakak kelen—" kata Naruto dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"—Nalu nggak nangis kok, hehehe," jawab Naruto dengan nada polos, dan diiringi tawa yang begitu renyah.

Sasuke terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Mata onyx memandang mata biru. "Sasuke-senpai, panggil aku Sasuke-senpai!" jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman manis, dan membuat seluruh _fans _di sekitarnya pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, membalas senyuman milik Sasuke. " Senpai? Teme! Sasuke-Teme-senpai!" seru Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Te-Teme? Kenapa Teme?" Sasuke membeo.

Naruto tertawa kembali. "Kata kakak kelen jika adik kakak kelen memanggil Nalu-Dobe, Nalu manggil adik kakak kelen, Sasu-Teme!" kata Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

Sasuke nyaris terjatuh kembali ke atas tanah. "A-apa?" seru Sasuke dengan sangat kencang, dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya pun berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak dibunuh oleh Sasuke.

Gaara menggandeng tangan Naruto sambil memandang wajah Sasuke. "Nama kecil yang diberikan 'Naru-mu' itu sangat cocok dan mencerminkan dirimu, Sasu!" komentar Gaara.

"A-apa?" seru Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum sadis. "Ayo Naru!" Gaara pun menggandeng tangan Naruto, dan mereka pun beranjak pergi—meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mencerna 'panggilan' yang telah diberikan oleh Naruto pada dirinya.

'Eh?'

Sasuke menggertakan giginya sambil melihat Gaara dan Naruto yang semakin menjauhi dirinya. Matanya pun berkilat tajam. "Gaara! Siapa suruh kau bawa Naruto?" teriak Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan jika seluruh orang di sekitarnya sudah tertawa dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

**FLASHBACK**

_Iruka tersenyum. "Ada caranya buat bisa membuat adik kakak keren Naruto buat menerima maaf Naruto," kata Iruka, dan membuat Naruto memandang dirinya dengan berbinar-binar._

"_Cala?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Itu adalah dengan memperlihatkan kasih sayang Naruto pada adik kakak kelen," kata Iruka sambil menaiki tangga—menuju kelas Naruto._

_Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Nalu nggak ngelti," kata Naruto dengan nada kecewa._

_Iruka memandang Naruto yang terlihat sedih. "Eh? Jangan sedih dong Naruto. 'Kan Naruto sudah menunjukan kasih sayang pada kakak keren," kata Iruka._

_Naruto memandang mata Iruka dengan mata biru yang begitu jernih—seperti langit yang cerah. " Menunjukan?"_

_Iruka tersenyum kecil. "Iya, dengan memeluk, memberi sesuatu itu sudah termasuk menunjukan kasih sayang Naruto pada kakak keren—" kata Iruka._

"—_Sekarang Naruto hanya memperlakukan adik kakak keren seperti kakak keren," lanjut Iruka._

_Naruto mengangguk pelan, dengan senyuman yang lebar di bibirnya. "Nalu ngelti! Jadi Nalu halus ngasih adik kakak kelen sesuatu!" kata Naruto dengan semangat._

_Iruka mengangguk._

"_Hehehe, kalau gitu Nalu masuk kelas dulu yaaaa... Makasih Iluka!" Naruto tertawa renyah, dan melepaskan tangan Iruka ketika sudah tiba di depan pintu kelasnya._

"_Iya, belajar yang rajin," kata Iruka._

_Iruka pun memandang Naruto yang sudah memasuki kelas. 'Aku punya firasat tidak enak mudah-mudahan anak polos itu tidak berbuat aneh-aneh,' pikir Iruka._

**END FLASHBACK.**

**Cinta seperti cokelat, manis dan pahit adalah bagaimana kau mengolah cokelat tersebut**

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter 2... Mudah-mudahan cerita ini tidak buruk. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 sobat..<strong>

**Salam hangat,**

**Ryutaro.**


End file.
